Modern gaming and Internet technologies interact with users in far more personal ways than these technologies have in the past. Instead of simply hitting buttons on a controller connected to a game console, today's gaming systems can read movements of players standing in front of cameras or actions players take with wireless controllers (e.g., swinging a controller like a baseball bat). This personal interaction opens up an entire new realm of gaming.